Mi mayordomo
by CherryGaga
Summary: Esta historia la escribio una amiga, y en lo personal, me encanto  : la historia del sexy mayordomo enamorado
1. Mi mayordomo el mejor primera parte

**CAPITULO 1: MI MAYORDOMO… EL MEJOR (primera parte)**

Una hermosa mañana, en la mansión Graham. (Hora de la escuela)

-Buenos días señorita Keyla… es hora de levantarse- Entra a la habitación de la joven mencionada, un joven alto vistiendo de negro con el cabello del color del traje, tez clara y ojos de un tono rojizo, su nombre, es Sebastian.

El joven se dirigió a la cama de la señorita esperando a que esta se levantara -se le hará tarde para ir al colegio…- Abrió las cortinas de la habitación permitiendo que toda la luz entrara a esta.

Al sentir la luz sobre su rostro, la joven quito las sabanas de su cuerpo, dando a notar así, a una joven no muy alta. Cabello largo color negro, muy hermoso, ojos azules y una tez clara.

-Odio la escuela….- Pronuncio aun medio dormida alzando los brazos.

El joven atendió al llamado de los brazos y la levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al baño.

-Señorita… querrá que la bañe el día de hoy? – Al ser mencionadas estas palabras, recibió una pequeña bofetada en la mejilla.

-Tengo 15 años Sebastian… hace 10 años que no lo haces, no vuelvas a hacer esa pregunta, es vergonzoso…-

-Esta bien señorita- Le dejo justo enfrente del baño

-Hoy no tengo tiempo para el desayuno… ya se me hizo muy tarde… así es que solo dame un trozo del pastel que preparaste ayer… el de zarzamoras con fresas, y una taza con leche tibia-

-Como ordene, y que ropa usara hoy?- Pregunto mientras la joven se metía al baño y cerraba la puerta

-No se… lo que se te ocurra, ya vete- Decía retirándose la pijama

-Si señorita- Hizo una reverencia frente a la puerta, y se retiro en camino a la cocina. 30 minutos después, Keyla bajo de de su cuarto hacia el comedor con un vestido que le llegaba 15 cms debajo de la rodilla, muy hermoso color rojo, con un moño de este mismo color. –Sebastian! Porque me escogiste esto?-

-Me dijo que le diera lo que se me ocurriera señorita, y no se cual es su preocupación, es un modelo exquisito, cualquier chica quisiera usarlo-

-No entiendo porque los ingleses somos tan aburridos, deberíamos acortar un poco lo vestidos… con esto no puedo ni caminar- Frunciendo un poco la sien

-Como le mencione… dijo que estaba a mi elección…- Le volvió a contestar esbozando una sonrisa

-No me gusta, es muy largo- Lo subía un poco. Mientras Sebastian se encaminaba hacia ella con una charola en las manos en la cual se encontraba el pastel y la leche –Tendrá que vivir con ello señorita, querrá que la peine el día de hoy?-

-No, solo ponme un listón blanco-

De la cocina salía una joven con uniforme de sirvienta. Rubia, con ojos enormes y alta. Dicha señorita fue al comedor y abrazo a Sebastian. –Hola Sebas-chan! Buenos días!-

-Es Sebastian…- Mencionaba Keyla molesta observando la escena.

-Lo siento señorita…- Hace una cortes reverencia –Sebastian, que quieres que haga hoy?- Mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Dinami…- Pronunciaba la joven señorita –ve por vino al pueblo y quédate allí por lo menos 3 días-

-porque?- Dudosa preguntaba con asombro la sirvienta.

-porque quiero!- Daba el primer bocado de su pastel.

-Bueno señorita, yo no soy como Sebastian, no cumpliré todos sus caprichos-

-Sebastian… haz que me obedezca-

-s…- El mayordomo es interrumpido, pues la sirvienta abrazaba a Sebastian de una manera… algo inapropiada ._.U –solo hay una forma en la que puede convencerme- Lo miraba con perversión.

-SUELTALO, MALDITA!- Celosa de aquel acercamiento entre su sirvienta y su mayordomo, Keyla tomo la cabeza de Dinami y la coloco en el pastel. –NO TENGO YA HAMBRE!, SEBASTIAN! VAMONOS!- Se levanta y camina hacia la salida de la mansión.

-Que ruta tomamos señorita?- Subiéndose al carruaje

-No se, la mas cercana para no llegar tarde- Al subir al carruaje y cerrar la puerta, de su portafolio saco un pequeño cuaderno color rosa con un candado y se dedico a escribir en lo que llegaban.

_20 de Diciembre._

_Es la primera vez que escribo en este diario… y bueno… realmente no se muy bien que escribir… así es que escribiré lo que sea… veamos… en tres días es mi cumpleaños, y cae el primer día de vacaciones. Cumpliré 16 año, mamá deseaba mucho que llegara ese día, pero en fin. Espero con ansias el regalo de Sebastian… El es mi mayordomo… y es un buen chico, siempre anda cuidándome y haciéndome postres, espero que en mi día prepare uno realmente especial. De Dina…._

La chica dejó de escribir, pues el carruaje freno de una forma horrible. Ella se apresuro a guardar el diario y bajo del carruaje. –Sebas..?- Fue interrumpida por un señor que la tiro al suelo tomándola del cuello y amenazándole con una pistola justo en la cabeza.

-Se…bas…t…- La joven apenas si podía hablar, pues el tipo la estrujaba del cuello.

-Hasta aquí llego tu familia…!- Cargaba la pistola, Y Keyla cerraba los ojos muy nerviosa, pero justo antes de que el señor jalara del gatillo, un joven alto de tez clara y cabello rubio lo amenazo con otra pistola.

-Lo dudo mucho…- pronuncio el joven, y la chica al oír la voz familiar abrió los ojos algo impactada –Obin?-

-Co-conde…- Alrededor del señor llegaban policías

-Llévenselo..- Menciono el joven y dos de los policías se lo llevaron.

-Obin… mu-muchas gracias….- Daba un gran suspiro de alivio mientras es ayudada a levantarse

-estas bien?-

-Sebastian..!- Corre hacia el frente del carruaje y da un suspiro al ver que estaba bien –Sebastian… me preocupabas..-

-Lo siento señorita, me atacaron-

-lo se, a mi también…-

-Lo lamento mucho señorita…- Baja del asiento, y va llegando Obin a donde ellos. –Buen día Sebastian-

-Buen día joven Obin- Haciéndole reverencia

-Están bien?-

"INNER KEYLA: Como molesta preguntando lo mismo u.ú" –Si, no te preocupes-

-Menos mal que me encontraba por aquí, si no, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido. Te mandare con escolta Keyla-

-No es necesario, daría la vida por mi señorita- Interrumpió el mayordomo

-me avergüenzas Sebastian- Keyla reía un poco mientras le jalaba un poco las mejillas

"INNER OBIN: Que tonterías… si ni pudo protegerla hace un momento" –Lo dudo mucho Sebastian, pero aun así, a donde ibas amor?- Tomando las manos de Keyla.

-Ahm… a la escuela- Mientras veía a otro lado y sonrojaba un poco.

-Excelente, eso es lo que me gusta de ti, eres de las pocas chicas que les gusta ir a la escuela, y eso me enorgullece, aprovecha tu oportunidad-Soltando una de sus manos para poderle acariciar una mejilla.

-Si… claro que si…- Sonrojando mas, hablaba más bajo por la pena, mientras el mayordomo observaba la escena con seriedad.

-Ahm.. quieres ir a cenar a la casa?-

-Claro que si mi doncella-

-Sebastian preparara algo realmente delicioso, te espero a las 6-

-Esta bien, y te tengo un invitación-

-Si?..-

-Si, pero te cuento después o se te hará tarde- Se arrodilla frente a su amada tomándole la mano, y besa con suavidad esta. –Hasta pronto mi doncella- Se levantaba para dirigirse a su caballo y se retiraba en el. Mientras Sebastian abría la puerta de carruaje para que Keyla entrara a él.

-Estas loco?... Jamás me subiré sola allí otra vez, me voy contigo adelante- Sube a donde estaba el asiento del mayordomo para conducir el carruaje –que esperas?-

Si señorita- Se sienta a lado de ella y jala de las sogas para que los caballos avancen, e iba muy serio.

-Que tienes? Estas celoso de Obin?- Ponía cara de niña engreída con una gran sonrisa –Lo siento, pero el es mi prometido-

-No es eso señorita… solo pensaba en que no tengo los suficientes ingredientes para la cena IMPREVISTA-

-Ya sabrás como arreglarlo, y gracias por haber dicho que darías tu vida por la mía- Le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Solo es mi trabajo-

-Mmm.. bueno… ahora que lo pienso…- La expresión de su rostro cambiaba a una preocupada. –Porque se habrá dado lo de ese tipo que me amenazó?-

"INNER SEBASTIAN: Pronto lo sabrá…" –Le pido que no me interrumpa cuando manejo señorita-

-si, si..-

Llegando a la escuela, Keyla tomo sus clases normales mientras Sebastian iba por las compras para la cena de esa tarde.

5:30 pm.

-Odio que hayan tanto carruajes transitando y justamente hoy! Obin llegara y no hemos preparado nada!- Mientras subía a su habitación, le gritaba a su mayordomo –SEBASTIAN! HAZ ALGO LINDO Y ELEGANTE!-

Sebastian colgaba su saco en el perchero de la entrada y Dinami llegaba a el casi instantáneamente desde el cuarto de lavado –Como permites que te hable así?- Cargando un cesto de ropa

-Es mi ama… no puedo hacer nada contra eso- Mirando a las escaleras –Llama a Allen y dile que lo necesito en la cocina en 2 minutos, y a ti también por favor.


	2. Mi mayordomo el mejor segunda parte

_**Bueno, primero que nada hola xDDD gracias a los que han leído la historia, y ps… aki va el segundo capitulo, disfrútenlo (:**_

**CAPITULO 2: MI MAYORDOMO… EL MEJOR (segunda parte)**

Cuando Dinami se retiro del lugar, se escucho un grito de la parte superior de la mansión, el grito era de Keyla que invocaba a su mayordomo, y a pesar de que este estaba ocupado cocinando, de inmediato acudió a su llamado, tocando a la puerta de su habitación un par de veces.

-Ya entra!- Exclamo la joven. El mayordomo al entrar, vio a Keyla en ropa interior y sorprendió un poco

-No puedo ponerme mi vestido, pónmelo-

-Creí que ya había aprendido señorita- Mientras recogía el vestido del suelo y lo ponía sobre el cuerpo de la señorita

-Es que este es distinto, es de Alemania, y parece un corsé, sabes que yo no uso esas cosas, por lo cual no se ponérmelo-

-Y porque se lo pone si no sabe como se pone un corsé?- Apretando los listones

-Porque quiero verme bien esta noche, preguntas tontas…-

-Recoja su cabello por favor-

-si- Keyla hacia su cabello a un lado para que Sebastian pudiese apretar los listones de la parte superior del vestido -Oye Sebastian, ya esta todo listo?-

-Si señorita, solo faltan algunos detalles, de los cuales, Allen y Dinami ya se hacen cargo, listo- Terminando de apretar el ultimo listón –Me retiro señorita, le espero abajo- Hace una reverencia, pero antes de salir la voz de Keyl a le detiene.

-Sebastian…- Su voz se torna algo seria –Crees que soy la indicada para Obin?- Mientras agachaba la mirada levemente

-Ahm… si señorita-

-Esta bien- Suspiraba y sonríe –Que tal me veo?

-Muy bien señorita, con su permiso, me debo retirar- Salió y cerro la puerta "INNER SEBASTIAN: sería la chica ideal para cualquiera…"

Minutos después, el timbre sonó y Sebastian fue de inmediato a abrir la puerta y era el Conde Obin –Buenas tardes- Le recibió con una cordial reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, y Keyla?-

-Enseguida viene- Retirándole el saco y poniéndolo sobre el perchero

"INNER KEYLA: Creo que me caeré con este vestido :S… esta mas largo de lo que normalmente esta un vestido"

Keyla afortunadamente llegó completa a la sala principal y saludo a su prometido –Hola Obin..- Se apresuró a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Keyla, te vez hermosa-

-Gracias- Sonreía algo apenada –Sebastian, esta lista la cena?-

-Si, por favor síganme…- Los guiaba al comedor, pero Sebastian al abrir la puerta se encontró con un terrible desastre, espuma y fuego por doquier, además de ranas y perros. Al ver esto, de inmediato cerro la puerta y los volteo a ver sonriendo –Esperen un segundo por favor…- Entro rápidamente impactando un poco a Keyla y a Obin por su actitud, pero minutos después el salió. –Pueden entrar- abrio las puertas del comedor, e increíblemente todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, y decorado con rosas blancas y rojas para que estos contrastaran. El lugar se encontraba realmente hermoso.

Sebastian se apresuro a jalar una silla para que Keyla se sentara.

-que hay para cenar?-

- De entrada tenemos perlas de fruta. Seguidamente se servirá la crema de elote, después, para el plato fuerte, pescado al pavor con algunas verduras. Y de postre pastel de fresa-

-Sebastian, ere maravilloso- Mencionaba Obin

El mayordomo se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió los platos para los jóvenes. Una vez en la cocina se encontró con Dinami y con Allen.

-Se enojo la señorita?- Preguntaba Allen mientras Sebastian servía los platos –no- respondió Sebastian –resolví todo a tiempo-

-Perdónanos Sebastian…- Mencionaba el joven jardinero de ojos azules y cabellos blancos mientras agachaba la mirada.

-No importa, Dinami, ayúdame a servir y Allen. Limpia el carruaje del joven Obin- Pone los platos sobre un carrito para que Dinami les lleve la cena

-Si!- responden los otros dos sirvientes

-Y tú que harás Sebastian?-

-Lo mas importante, el postre…- Poniéndose un mandil

-Ok..- Lleva la cena a donde los jóvenes, mientras tanto, ellos platicaban

-Y como te fue en la escuela Keyla?.

-Bien, ya no paso nada- Sonriendo

-Aquí esta su cena- Llego Dinami y les entrego la comida de mala manera para vovler rápidamente a la cocina con Sebastian y Keyla solo le sigue con la mirada.

-La odio… discúlpala Obin…-

-Ya no te molestes, y mejor comencemos a comer-

-De acuerdo… y por cierto, que invitación ibas a darme-

-Planeo hacerte una cena por tu cumpleaños, pero un día después de este-

"INNER KEYLA: Que me regalará? owo!" –Ahm… esta bien, para ese entonces ya seré toda una señorita- Sonreía ampliamente

-Por supuesto, y por eso, te daré una gran sorpresa-

Los ojos de Keyla brillaban con intensidad –Gracias Obin!- Le daba un gran abrazo.

La noche había salido a la perfección, hablaron de tonterías y Sebastian tocó el violín para ellos hasta el final de la cena.

-Creo que tomé mucho vino…- Keyla estaba algo mareada, así es que Obin se levantó de su asiento y ayudo a la señorita a ponerse de pie –Keyla… estas bien?-

-Si, claro! Puedo yo sola!- Empujaba un poco a Obin para que le permitiera caminar a su gusto

-Señorita Keyla… esta usted segura?- Preguntaba algo dudoso su mayordomo

-Que si! Ya déjenme!...- Comenzaba a molestarse

Obin-Sebastian: Esta bien…

Obin aprovecho la borrachera de Keyla para tomar del brazo a Sebastian y llevárselo a una esquina en la habitación.

-Sebastian, le ofrecí una cena a Keyla el viernes supuestamente por su cumpleaños pero…. Le voy a proponer matrimonio….-

Cuando Obin menciono la palabra "matrimonio" Keyla se tropezó con el vestido y jalo el mantel para tratar de amortiguar su caída, pero justo antes de caer al suelo, Sebastian con su mano derecha la tomó de la cintura y con la otra, cachó todos los platos y copas para que no se rompieran –Señorita Keyla, esta bien?-

-P-perdón Sebastian!-Obin veía a ambos impactado –Si que eres genial Sebastian!- Sebastian coloco los platos en la mesa y a Keyla la sentó en una silla –Quiere la lleve a la cama señorita?-

-No gracias, voy a la sala de juntas, los espero en 5 minutos a ti, a Allen y a Dinami- Se levanta y se despide de Obin dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Te veo el viernes..- Se va a la sala de juntas.

-Que le pasó?- Preguntaba preocupado su amado

-El vestido le queda muy largo-

-Ah, ya veo, buen Sebastian, me retiro, cuida mucho de Keyla por favor- Se retira

-Si joven…- Cuando el joven se retiro, Sebastian se dirigió a la cocina para darles el mensaje de Keyla y con todos al lugar llamado.

-SIII! DIA DE PAGA!- gritaron felizmente Allen y Dinami

-Tomen asiento..- Indico Keyla y los tres sirvientes obedecen. –Hoy, como todos los meses es día de paga- Les da un sobre a cada uno –Y ya que tienen dinero, espero me den un lindo regalo el Jueves-

-Si señorita- sonreía Sebastian

"INNER DINAMI: Ni que me tratara tan bien, la zorra esta"

-Bueno pues… es todo, hasta mañana y descansen…- Se despidió de ellos alzando los brazos

"INNER ALLEN: Le regalare algo tan bonito a la señorita, que hare que se enamore de mi" El joven se levanto de su asiento volando de amor cuando de la nada y en solo unos segundo, se ven como las ventanas se rompen y el cuerpo de Allen se llena de agujeros.

-ALLEN!- grito con desesperación la señorita de la casa y corrió hacia el, pero antes de llegar a donde el joven yacía en el suelo, Sebastian embistió a Keyla tirándola al piso junto con Dinami para su protección.

-Dinami… no dejes que la señorita abra sus ojos…- Mira a Keyla –No hay de que temer my lady…- Le acaricia la mejilla y se para, al instante, Dinami cubre los ojos de Keyla y en pocos segundos, se dejan de oír disparos. Y llega Sebastian a incarse con ambas jóvenes y retira la mano de Dinami de los ojos de Keyla.

-Ya todo esta bien señorita…-

-Sebastian…- Rapidamente lo tomo del saco mientras sus lagrimas no cesaban –Y ALLEN?-

-El esta bien señorita- Le retiro las manos de su saco y la cargo para llevarla a su habitación –Buenas noches Dinami…-

Al llegar a la habitación Keyla se puso a llorar mas… -Porque suceden estas cosas Sebastian…?-

-No lo se señorita, pero usted estará bien. Trate de descansar por favor, Buenas noches-

-Sebastian… quedate conmigo… por favor…- La chica le imploraba aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y el joven volteo a verla –Pero… my lady…-

-Por favor…- insistió la joven jalándolo a su lado. Y Sebastian al no poder hacer mas, se sentó en una silla sonriéndole con amabilidad –Como ordene señorita- Le tomo la mano con delicadeza y comenzó a acariciar esta de la misma forma en que la tomo – Va a estar bien señorita, como ya se lo dije, daré mi vida por la suya- Las palabras del mayordomo tranquilizaban un poco a la joven –Gra…gracias Sebastian- Sonrió y cerro sus ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

-Mi señorita…- Sonrió y no le aparto los ojos de encima en toda la noche.


End file.
